1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, ultrasonic device, ultrasonic probe, ultrasonic apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a case where an electric component is mounted on a circuit substrate, there is a mounting method in which a wiring on the circuit substrate side is electrically connected to a wiring on the electric component side via a bump electrode (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-180166).
JP-A-2007-180166 discloses the electric component in which an electronic element (functional element) such as an IC chip and a bump electrode connected to the functional element are formed on a substrate. Above all, the bump electrode includes a wiring (conductive film) connected to an electrode pad extracted from the functional element, and a resin protrusion (core section) which can be elastically deformed. The conductive film is extracted from the functional element to the core section formed at a peripheral edge of the substrate, crosses the core section, and partially covers a surface of the core section. On the other hand, the circuit substrate is a substrate on which a liquid crystal panel is formed, and electrode terminals are formed in regions other than a region in which liquid crystal elements are disposed. The bump electrode on the electric component side is brought into contact with the electrode terminal on the circuit substrate side, and is elastically deformed, and thus the bump electrode and the electrode terminal are electrically connected to each other.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-180166, there is concern that a crack may occur in the conductive film at a boundary between the substrate on the electric component side and the core section. In other words, the conductive film provided on the core section is deformed according to elastic deformation of the core section. On the other hand, the conductive film provided on the substrate is fixed to the substrate. Thus, a difference occurs between deformation amounts of the conductive film on the core section and the substrate, and thus stress concentrates on the conductive film provided at the boundary position between the substrate and the core section. There is concern that a crack may occur in the conductive film or the conductive film may be ruptured due to the concentration of the stress, and thus there is a problem in that the reliability (connection reliability) of electrical connection between substrates is reduced.